a Sunday in spring
by dagmarrr
Summary: [Human AU] Emil just wanted to enjoy his lazy Sunday afternoon, but his damned older brother made him go to the laundrette. There, Emil meets a certain Asian boy with dark eyes and strange eyebrows. Hongice.
1. 1

**Hello dear reader! So, I started on this hongice story. I love hongice, it's so cuteeeee.**

 **This is only my second fic on here, so I don't know whether it's all that good. Virtual hug for you if you manage to make it to the end of the story.**

* * *

Emil made a mental note never to tell Lukas he was bored ever again.

* * *

 _He was just trying to enjoy his lazy sunday, but his older brother'd been nagging him all day to go out and do something. Emil had said he didn't feel like doing something, Lukas had replied that he was a nuisance and that he couldn't study for the very important exams he had next week with Emil around._

 _Emil'd wondered for a while how he could possibly be a nuisance, but had soon after concluded that he didn't understand his brother and didn't want to try to understand him either._

 _Lukas was just strange._

 _He was just laying on the couch in the livingroom, listening to music and being busy with his phone, when something heavy was dropped onto him and startled him. It was laundry._

 _"W-what was that for?!" had Emil said, outraged. He'd looked up to his older brother, who was looming over him and was most certainly the cause of this problem, since Lukas was the cause of almost all of Emil's problems._

 _"You're bored, right? Well, I've got something to do for ya; go to the laundrette and get our laundry washed."_

 _That was what Lukas had said, wearing his ever indifferent expression. Emil'd protested, but that had been proved useless._

 _"There's money on the kitchen counter." And his brother had dissapeared into his bedroom._

* * *

Emil sighed. The laundry was heavy, his arms were tired. But he was almost there, he could already see the sign of the laundrette.

Emil cursed Lukas under his breath that he now had to spend the rest of this sunday afternoon in a dark, stuffy laundrette full of other people.

It was a nice spring day, sunrays shone on Emil's shoulders and he thought that getting out of the house sometimes was a good thing too. He slowed down a little to enjoy this Sunday's beautiful weather.

He entered the laundrette. There weren't that much people, a few washing machines weren't in use. Emil walked up to one, threw the laundry in it, after that the washing powder, fed the machine some coins and chose a washing programm.

So, now he just had to sit down and wait.

 _'Just' sit down, huh?_

Sitting down in public areas had always been a difficult thing for Emil. The only empty seats were all next to an occupieded one and Emil didn't like sitting so close to strangers, but he supposed he had to. He chose to sit next to the seemingly least weird person in the laundrette: an Asian looking boy, about the same age as he was, wearing headphones, playing a video game.

Now he'd to wait. Emil didn't really mind that, sure, he could've been somewhere else - home for example - doing something better, but he had headphones with him so he could listen to music while w-

Damn he forgot to bring his headphones... well, at least he brought a book!

Oh. He didn't bring the book either.

He sighed. "Damn Lukas," He muttered. This was all Lukas' fault. Of course it was, it always was.

Then Emil just sat there for a while, staring at the laundrette's ugly ceiling. After what seemed like an hour, Emil glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, expecting that at least half an hour had passed.

He'd only been there for _ten._ _fucking._ _minutes._

He sighed.

"Why are you sighing so much?" a voice right from Emil suddenly said.

Shit.

The stranger next to him was trying to make conversation. He even took off his headphones for it.

"Uhh, it's nothing,"

"Really? You seem rather irritated and..." the stranger paused, trying to grasp the right word. "Bored." He eventually said and snapped his fingers, seeming pretty pleased with himself.

Emil sighed again. Couldn't that guy just shut up? The stranger kept looking at Emil, as if he was examining him. Emil felt uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" The stranger suddenly asked.

"Uh, Emil..."

"I'm Leon."

Leon extended his hand, Emil reluctantly shook it.

Then it was silent again in the laundrette, save for the washing machines. But Leon kept giving Emil glances, Emil decided to ignore him.  
"Do you maybe wanna play this game?" The sudden sound of Leon's voice startled Emil. "Because you're, like, bored and stuff."  
Emil looked at the screen of the device Leon was holding.

Mario Kart.

He used to play that, when he was a kid. No way that he was going to play it right now. He certainly isn't a kid anymore.  
"No, thank you." Emil said quickly.

"Okay." Leon shrugged, but pushed the device into Emil's hands anyway. "Then, could you please look after it for me? And after my laundry? I'm gonna get some coffee. Thanks." Leon rose from his chair.

Emil opened his mouth to protest, but Leon said, face expressionless; "You're not allowed to play with it." and he exited the laundrette.  
What was this? Was he mocking him? Emil was confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and just continued to wait.

* * *

"Hey, bro, wake up. I've got coffee for you."

Emil slowly opened his eyes and looked up, blinking at the way too bright fluorescent light. Had he fallen asleep?

Leon was right in front of him, waving with two foam cups of steaming coffee.

Emil blinked again, kept his eyes closed for a few seconds. When he opened them, he looked right into the eyes of Leon, their faces very close together, Leon's fringe touching his forehead.

Emil's eyes widened in shock.

He gasped.

Too. Close.

But Leon's intriguing brown eyes kept looking right into his violet ones. Leon was not planning to back off anytime soon. Emil could feel the eyes of all the other people in the laundrette on them.

Leon's eyes, Emil thought (wait, why was he suddenly thinking about that? well they were the only thing he was able to see at the moment, so he guessed he just _had_ to think about them. Yes. That's what it was. For sure. Right?), at first, Leon's eyes seem emotionless, but when you take a closer look, they're...actually very interesting?

Emil blushed.

pretty?

* * *

 **Iceyyyy! You're too cute!**

 **Thanks for reading! You earned yourself a virtual hug! Please review and if you enjoyed what you just read, follow/favorite.**  
 **But...uh...*scratches back of head* don't expect me to update regulary(school hates me T^T)(and I'm lazy). If I do update, it'll probably be on tuesdays, fridays or sundays.**  
 **Well, see ya!**


	2. 2

**Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'd say that is because of school, but that'd be a lie, since the biggest part of this was written last weekend, when I was supposed to study for all the tests I've got this and next week.  
** **I hate school.  
** **Just a few weeks untill summer break, just a few weeks...TT-TT  
** **And before I forget, thanks to all you amazing people who favourited and followed! I didn't expect this to get this many favs/follows!  
** **ok AN is way too long I'm shutting up**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter ^J^**

* * *

"You okay?" Leon interrupted Emil's train of thought.

"N-No! I mean yes! I was just...startled, I guess... because you were so close all of a sudden and..." He fell silent, didn't know what to say, and everyone was staring at them, at him. He quietly returned the game console.

Leon arched a ridiculously big eyebrow. "...'kay,"

Seriously, how is it even possible for someone to have such big eyebrows? They're probably cursed or something. Poor Leon. Not that they made Leon look stupid, no not at all! Leon was actually very attractive. (Not that Emil cared.) Maybe that was because of his eyebrows after all. They were interesting details. Well, maybe too big to be details, but they were pretty cool. And his hair was nice. But his eyes. Those were the prettiest. Dark brown and unrevealing.

Not that Emil cared about any of this.

"Uhm, if you, like, don't want any coffee...uh"

Emil was suddenly snapped from his thoughts, back in reality. He'd lost himself in his train of thought. Again.  
Leon was trying to hand him the foam cup of coffee.

"Oh," Emil reached out to the cup in Leon's extended hand. "Thank you."  
Emil wanted to take the coffee from Emil, but suddenly one of the washing machines started to beep, indicating someone's laundry was clean and ready.  
The sound startled Emil and instead of taking the foam cup from Leon, his hand hit it and he spilled all of the coffee on Leon.

No fuck.  
Emil internally cursed himself.

"Oh shit, I-I'm sorry." Emil tried to stay cool, but inisde, he was panicking. "I'll get a paper towel or something."

Leon didn't look impressed with the whole situation at all. He pointed at the beeping washing machine. "My laundry is ,like, clean. I'm gonna get it out of that machine first."

Why wasn't he mad at Emil? "N-No! You're laundry'll get all dirty again. I'll clean you up first."  
Yeah. But how?

As if some God had heard him, a cleaner with half long light brown hair and a cart full of cleaning supplies appeared from a door in the back of the laundrette.

"Uh, hey! Over here!" Emil waved. "I spilled some coffee. On someone..." The cleaner looked up. Emil felt so damn akward.

"Oh, I'll clean it up, of course!" The young man smiled. From now on, Emil'd a lot more respect for the people who had the ungrateful job of cleaner. The cleaner started to wipe the floor.

"I'll help." Emil took some paper towels form the cart and walked up to Leon. He hesitated, but took the hem of Leon's T-shirt in his left hand and tried to rub the coffee stain off it.

"Nevermind that," Leon said, hesitantly reaching out to the paper towel, touching Emil's hand.

They both looked up, stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're right," Emil eventually said. "It's no use."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh."  
Emil felt so stupid and useless. This person had got him coffee. Emil hadn't even asked for it! And all he'd done was falling asleep when he was supposed to keep an eye on Leon's belongings and spilling coffee on him!  
Emil really hated himself.

"Maybe..., uhm, I don't live far from here, and if you come home with me, I could give you some clean clothes to wear..." Emil mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Okay" Emil looked up to Leon, Leon gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Another washing machine started beeping. It was Emil's.  
Both Emil and Leon got their laundry out of the washing machines. Emil wondered if he'd made the right choice, inviting this guy, Leon, whom he barely knew and also, he admitted, kind of liked (wait, what?), to his house. What if something happened? What if he did something weird? Or worse,  
What if Lukas did something weird?  
His brother always found a way to ruin things for Emil, after all.

Emil decided he shouldn't think about that right now; it would only make him even more nervous. And socially akward. And stupid.

Leon was already done with his laundry and waiting for him at the entrance, ready to exit the laundrette.  
Together with Emil.  
Waiting for Emil, no one ever waited for him.  
Not that he cared, though; most of the time, he'd rather be alone. People were tiresome and annoying.  
But this guy... Emil felt like he would never get tired of him, never.

When Emil was ready as well, he walked up to the door. Leon held the door open for him with one hand, laundry basket in the other. He smiled when Emil passed him. Emil kind of sort of smiled back, nervous. Very nervous.

Leon stepped out of the laundrette, too. "Which way to your house?"

"Uh..., to the left," Emil half-heartedly nodded his head in that direction. "It's not that far from here."

They started walking, next to each other, on the sidewalk. They didn't really talk, Emil pointed in the right directions and glanced at Leon from time to time. Unlike himself, Emil found out, Leon was quite difficult to read.  
Honestly, Emil had no idea what he was thinking, no idea at all.  
Why were things always so difficult?

Eventually, they reached the apartment building Emil lived in.

"Do you live here totally alone?" Leon asked.

"No, together with my older brother." Emil placed the laundry basket on the pavement and got his keys out of one of his pockets, found the right one and unlocked the front door of the apartment building leading to the corridor and the staircase.  
He held the door open for Leon, picked up his laundry and went inside as well.

Leon was looking around, absorbing the whole corridor. "It's kinda shabby."

Oh.

Blunt.

Yes, this place was shitty. As if Emil didn't already knew that. But it was the only place they (Lukas) could afford at the moment.  
He wasn't as annoyed with the comment as he normally would be, though.  
One of his brother's strange friends - some British guy with eyebrows simular to Leon's, but even bigger - always made annoying, sarcastic comments about this place. Most of the time, Emil appreciated a little bit of sarcasm, but this place, it was shabby, but it was his home!  
Emil couldn't stand that Arthur-guy, nor could he stand his cynical comments.

But Leon wasn't like that.  
What he had said was blunt, but honest.  
And Emil could handle blunt. His brother was the most blunt person he knew. And he himself could be pretty blunt too, from time to time.

Emil walked up three flights of stairs to the apartment he lived, his home. Leon followed suit.  
Emil unlocked the front door of the apartment, praying in his head to whatever god might hear it for Lukas not being home. The door swung open and Leon and Emil stepped inside.

"So, this is where you, like, live," Leon looked around. "Kinda cool, I guess."

"This is just the corridor," Emil was about to open the door to the kitchen. "Oh, and please take off your shoes." Lukas was kind of obsessed with keeping the carpet clean.

"Already done." Leon laid his hand on Emil's shoulder, he gasped, surprised by the touch. He didn't know Leon was right behind him.

Emil pushed open the door, but really wanted to shut it close again when he saw what was going on in the kitchen.

The Dane was there.  
Yep.  
Matthias had his brother pushed against the kitchen counter.  
Matthias and Lukas were kissing.  
Emil didn't really want to see this.

His brother'd ruined it for him, like he always did.

Matthias was the first to notice them. He pulled away from the kiss and turned around to face a speechless Emil and a curious Leon, who was peeking from behind Emil's shoulder. Matthias was grinning, as always, and ready to talk himself out of this. "Hey, Emil! I didn't hear you come in! how ya doin', buddy? And who's with you? Hi! I'm Matthias-"

Matthias kept on rambling. Emil ignored him and glared past him at Lukas. "Studying, huh?" He mumbled.

Lukas, face emotionless, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't do that! Say something!" Emil was about to snap, his face turning red.  
He really hated his brother right now.

"Okay," Lukas said. "Who's that?" He pointed at Leon.

"Someone. I spilled coffee on him at the laundrette. I'm going to give him a clean t-shirt." Emil pushed Leon, who was still talking - or rather, listening - to Matthias, back into the corridor and shutted the door.

"Aaawwww, come on, Emil!" Matthias called after them.

Emil ignored him, again.  
"I'm so sorry, my brother he's just-" Emil started.

"You don't have to, like, excuse yourself, I totally don't care." Leon said.

"Oh,"  
Emil directed Leon into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
He felt kind of stupid. He really wanted to be alone right now.  
Emil walked up to his closet and opened it. He randomly took out a plain white t-shirt.  
"Here, this'll probably fit, I guess we've the same size," Emil turned around to hand the other teenage boy the shirt.

Leon stood way closer to him than Emil had expected him to.  
Leon had already taken of his dirty t-shirt.

Emil's mind started to ramble and his face started to turn red, again.

'ok im alone in my bedroom with this really hot shirtless asian guy and the door is closed and theres no one else around but lukas could come in every moment and im starting to get really nervous now and i guess ive got this major crush on him and i cant stop looking at him and he probably doesnt even like me and its probably very evident i do like him ugh i hate myself and i dont really know what hes thinking hes as emotionless as big brother but he probably doesnt like me he probably isnt even gay wait i am gay?'

Emil was brought back to his senses again and realised he'd been staring. He forced his eyes to stare at his feet instead and became even more red than he already was, if that was even possible.  
Leon didn't seem to mind Emil staring at him, he'd dropped his coffee-stained t-shirt to the floor and had taken the clean t-shirt Emil had handed him and was now putting it on. Or maybe he didn't like him staring at all, and just didn't want to be rude? Emil didn't know. He concluded it was nearly impossible to know what this guy was thinking.

"Hey," Leon was probably done putting the t-shirt on.

Emil was still looking down at the ground. "Does it fi-" He was silenced by Leon lifting up his head with a finger under Emil's chin.

Emil and Leon were looking right in to each other's eyes, the world seemed to slow down for a moment.  
And then it happened.

Leon moved his face closer to Emil's and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks, for letting me borrow the t-shirt."

Emil was speechless.  
Did that just really happen?  
And Emil hadn't thought it was possible, but Leon was blushing. Slightly, just slighty.

Leon was about to leave Emil's room. "You coming?"

"Uh, yes!"

Leon opened the door and walked into the corridor. Emil followed him, trying to cool down his cheeks with his hands while they made their way to the kitchen.  
No matter what, his hands always stayed cold.

Lukas had made coffee, Emil could smell it. When he and Leon entered the kitchen he indeed saw two cups of coffee standing on the kitchen counter, his brother and the Dane both holding theirs.

Lukas turned to Leon. "I made you some coffee, since I heard my little brother," Lukas inserted a dramatic mid-sentence pause, emphasising the last two words, eyes flickering to Emil and back to Leon again. "spilled yours on you."

Emil glared at Lukas.

"It was actually his coffee, but thank you anyway." Leon took a cup from the counter.  
Emil took the other cup.  
They all quietly sipped their coffee, even Matthias, untill Leon spoke up.  
"Thanks again for the coffee and the clean t-shirt and stuff. My brother runs a Chinese restaurant, we just opened last week. I'd like to, like, invite you to come eat there tonight. On the house."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Lukas said. Emil internally facepalmed. He should've just told Lukas Leon's name.

"My name's Leon." Leon did the smiling-without-expression thingy, the one Emil thought only Lukas could do.

"We'd love to come," Lukas turned to his little brother, who was still glaring at him. "Right, Emil?"

Said little brother averted his gaze and blushed. "I guess."

"That'd be, like, totally fun." Leon drank the last sips of his coffee and placed the empty cup back on the counter top. "See you tonight then." Leon smiled, kind of, and walked out of the apartment, taking his clean laundry with him.

Emil noticed something.  
The otherwise loud and obnoxious Dane, had been exceptionally quiet.

"LITTLE EMIL IS IN LOVE!"

Sigh.  
"Shut up!" Emil blushed again and glared at Matthias in annoyance.  
He really wanted to be alone right now, being around people exhausted him.  
Especially being around these two exhausted him.

"Yer blushing! So it's true!"

Emil ignored him.

"Aw Icy! I think he's really cute!"

Icy.  
The nickname Matthias had given him, because Emil reminded him of ice and snow and other cold things.  
Emil quite liked that nickname.

"Can you not end all your sentences with exclamation marks?" His brother sighed and looked at Matthias disapprovingly for a few seconds, and then turned to Emil. "Matthias fixed the washing machine, so you don't have to go to the laundrette anymore."

Emil sighed out of irritation. "Couldn't he just have fixed the thing a few hours earlier!?"  
Lukas raised an eyebrow.  
Emil exited the kitchen and retreated into his bedroom. He really needed to be alone for the next few hours, to overthink everything that happened today.  
It was just too much.  
And he was so tired.  
Emil let himself fall onto his bed.  
He knew he didn't mean what he just said.  
No, he didn't mean it at all.

The fact that his brother made him go to the laundrette today, might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

 **Norway's brain functions on a whole different level than everyone else's.**

 **I honestly do not know where this story is going... It was supposed to be just two maybe three chapters long and not that complicated, but I guess this fic has taken on a life of its own. I do not have it under controle anymore! Its writing itself. I'm not responsible if strange shit happenens in the next chapters!**

 **And can you guys guess who the cleaner is? This was probably his first and only appearance, I just needed a character to be the cleaner... But who knows, maybe he appears again.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this! If you did, please review/follow/favourite! Review = random really cool reply from me! Yeah, you really want that. Updates aren't regular because I can't stick to schedules.**


	3. 3

**Hey, I'm back!  
** **Sorry that it took me so long, I wanted to update earlier but things got in the way and i didn't have time to write i thought i'd have time once summer break started but everyone was like trip! activity! swimming pool! sleepover! so i didn't have much time alone to write and I'm a rather slow writer but ANYWAY...**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter three! Virtual cookie at the end! Thank all of you awsome people for putting up with me :3**

 **[DISCLAIMER (sort of): my knowledge of Asian food is rather...limited. I know something about Japanese food and something about Indonesian food (read: the sad excuse for Indonesian food we have here) and that's about it, really. So that's why they're all eating sushi...]**

Emil gazed at Leons t-shirt, going around and around in the washing machine. He was sitting on the floor, in front of the device. His hugging his knees, bare feet sticking to the laminate on the floor.  
Emil sighed, he sure was sitting in front of washing machines a lot today.  
He was thinking about the things that had happened today, he touched his left cheeck, he could still feel the touch of Leon's lips burning there.  
He couldn't deny it anymore, he had fallen head over heels in love that strange Asian. But did Leon love him back? Emil had no idea. No idea at all. Sure, he'd kissed Emil, but maybe that was just a way of saying thanks for Leon?  
Emil shook his head and forced his mind onto another subject.

 _Free food and Lukas. Matthias would probably tag along..._

But he was back worrying again in just mere seconds.  
How was he supposed to return Leon's t-shirt? Maybe Leon won't even come up to their table. What should he do if that happened? Search for Leon? Give the t-shirt to another employee?  
Why was all of this so difficult?!  
Emil, again, tried to force himself to think about something else, something other than tonight, something other than Leon, but to no avail.  
Whatever he tried, his thoughts kept going back to  
Leon.

* * *

Around 7 in the evening Lukas and Emil walked out of the apartment building, on their way to the restaurant. It was still quite warm outside, they didn't need coats. As Emil had expected, Matthias was waiting for them at the entrance of the building, greeting them enthousiastically.

Lukas had looked up where the restaurant was located, which was actually pretty hard, since Leon had given them no information other than that the restaurant was Asian and had just opened, but eventually he found it. According to Lukas, it was best to go there by train, so the group of three walked up to the nearest train station.

Matthias talked animatedly about utterly nothing through out the whole train ride.  
Lukas ignored him, Matthias didn't seem to mind.  
Emil stood about 3 metres behind them, fidgeting with the plastic H&M bag that contained Leon's t-shirt, pretending he didn't know them. He didn't really like being seen in public with those unintentionally attention attracting idiots. When Lukas was still in high school and Emil in middle school, he tried to stay as far away from his brother as he possibly could, but he was still always lumped in the same group as Lukas and his weirdo-friends.

After the train ride and a five-minute walk, they arrived at the restaurant. It was called China Town, Asian specialties restaurant. The entrance was decorated with those red Asian lantarns. Dusk had fallen and the lantarns glowed beautifully in the dark, their red light reflecting on the golden details on the restaurant's frontage. China Town stood out from the other restaurants in this street. It was a little different, but so pretty.  
Just like Leon,Emil thought.

They entered the restaurant, Matthias held the door open for Lukas and, when Lukas was inside, almost accidently slapped it in Emil's face. Almost.  
They were greeted by a cheerful girl of about the same age as Emil with a pink flower in her long black hair. She looked at Emil curiously.

"Ni hao, do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"We were invited," Lukas responded, "Lukas Bondevik, Emil Bondevik and some idiot who decided to tag along."

The girl's face lit up, she smiled at Emil. "Oh! We've been expecting you! Please follow me to your table."

Leon had probably already told all employees here about him. Great.

The table the girl (the name tag on her pink, Chinese-style dress read "Mei") took them to was outside, in a patio. The same red lantarns that hung at the entrance of the restaurant lightened up the little garden, a pont full of koi fish in the middle. It was, compared to the rest of the restaurant, pretty tranquil in the patio and, surprisingly, not cold at all. Some kpop ballad played softly in the background.  
Emil chuckled, this place sure was amazing.

They all sat down and Mei asked them what they wanted to order for a drink.  
Matthias ordered beer. Lukas ordered coffee.  
Tch, typical.  
Emil looked at the drinks on the menu, he didn't want to order a boring drink such as a coke, he didn't want to be boring, so he eventually decided to get Thai iced tea, which was a drink he'd never tried before. Emil guessed he could try something new for once.

Mei wrote down their orders and went back inside.

Lukas an Matthias talked about nothing in particular. Emil was fairly quiet, nervous, worrying whether or not Leon would show up. If he didn't, should he give Mei the t-shirt? Probably, she seemed nice. But Emil would rather give the thing to Leon himself, he hoped he would see Leon tonight. He'd be terribly dissappointed in this world if Leon didn't show up.

But things would be way less difficult and way less uncomfortable if he just didn't...

No, Emil shouldn't think that way. He always stayed in his comfort zone, he should be more sociable, interact with other people more. You should do something you're afraid of everyday; a great piece of advice he once got, it was about time to start doing things he feared.

But there was a reason he was afraid of things.  
So many things  
were just  
so  
scary.

Emil took a look at the menu, trying to focus on something else. Matthias had already decided he wanted sushi. Lukas wanted something with fish aswell. Emil decided he wasn't going to try to be original and cool with this one, he would just order sushi too. Because he liked fish.

Mei came back with their drinks. "One beer, coffee and specially made for you, Thai iced tea." She smiled.

Emil felt stupid, why in the world did he have to order such an elaborate drink?

"I'll send someone to take orders!" Mei said, walking back into the building. Emil's eyes followed her. Once she was inside, she stopped walking to exchange words with another waiter, a serious-looking black-haired boy. Mei was smiling, they both looked at him. Emil quickly averted his gaze.

The black-haired boy went outside, into the patio, walking in the direction of the table Emil was sitting.

"Konbanwa, may I take your orders, please?"

Emil, Lukas and Matthias all told Kiku (that was the name on his name tag) what they wanted to eat, Kiku scribbled it down in a small notebook and left again, giving Emil a small smile as he did.

Lukas and Matthias continued their conversation, Emil continued overthinking things.  
He was becoming more and more concerned about not seeing Leon with every minute that passed.

Matthias apperantly had decided to drag Emil into his and Lukas' conversation; "Hey, Emil, Tino and Berwald are going to adopt a kid! That's great, ri-" and noticed something was off. "You okay, Ice? You look a little worried..."

"It's nothing." Emil said quickly.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

That one raised eyebrow iritated Emil, why wasn't he able to just rais one eyebrow at the time, like almost everyone else he knew could? "Yes. I'm fine."

"..." Lukas didn't believe him. "If you say so."

* * *

Their food came, they ate, Matthias and Lukas were enjoying themselves and Emil was still nervous, so, so nervous.

Matthias tried it again. "Hey, Ice. You're so quiet. Too quiet. Even for you... What's up?" Although his brother's friend was oblivious as fuck most of the time, Emil had noticed that Matthias knew when something really was off, and was genuinely worried.

"I told you! Nothing's wrong!" Emil's sudden outburst was louder than he'd intended it to be and some of the people in the patio turned their heads to look at him. Emil stared at his food, embarrased, blushing.

Lukas mumbled something about puberty and Matthias shrughed his shoulders, asking a by-passing waiter for another beer.

"Coming," the waiter said and Emil looked up and gasped. The waiter was Leon. He wore red Chinese-style clothes with sleeves that seemed too long (or were they supposed to look that way?) and his choppy brown hair was tied together on the back of his head. Emil thought he looked really cool. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, and Emil watched Leon walk back inside again. Emil's face became even more red.

The other two at the table probably hadn't noticed that it was Leon, as they were too busy with their food and each other. Matthias tried to use chopsticks, and failed. Lukas told him he was an idiot, but decided to teach him how to use them, though. They were both quite relaxed, nothing unusual going on.

Emil, on the other hand, was-he didn't know if it was even possible-even more nervous than before.  
Leon  
was going to be there with Matthias's beer  
in  
mere  
minutes.

What was he going to do? What was he going to say?  
He wasn't ready for this at all!

 **That's it for chapter three! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)**

 **I really like the idea of Japan and Taiwan being like 'hongice is kawaii af we've gotta protect that at all costs (and take some pictures)' and being super supportive towards Hong Kong and towards Iceland aswell but I guess Icy doesn't really know how to feel about it...  
** **'You should do something you're afraid of everyday' is a piece of advice my physics/chemistry teacher gave me (and some others) on several occasions. I really won't be missing the subjects he teaches but I guess I'll be missing him as a teacher next year.  
** **Not much HK in this chapter... I'm so sorry, but don't worry! Next time they're going to be interacting, my babies.**

 **Here's your virtual cookie! I'd highly appreciate it if you'd review this fic, same goes for follows and favs.**

 **See you all soon(like, real soon. Chapter four will be up within a week or so. I promise)!**

 **(both ANs are too long I'm sorry but I just had alot to ramble about)**


	4. 4

**Hello! From Hong Kong's point of view this time. It's a bit short but I promised to update so here you go!**

"If you stay in the kitchen nothing's going to happen. He's nervous as well. Sulking in the kitchen is not going to help. Now go bring them their drinks!" Mei said, trying to push her brother out of the restaurant's kitchen. But to no avail, no way in hell that Leon was going out there. He'd never thought this was so scary, he'd never felt like this before.

"Leon, please!" Mei tried again.

"Leon! Mei! What are you doing get back to work!" Yao shouted from behind a giant pan on a stove.

Leon knew his brother and boss was stressed tonight, it was busier than expected and one of the cooks was sick. He decided to, for once, do as Yao told him to. He was too stressed out himself to make fun of him anyway. "Yeah..." He took the tray with coffee, beer and thai iced tea and walked out of the kitchen, closely followed by a surprised Mei.

Now he had to do it. He was outside the kitchen. There was no way back now. Nope, no way back. He was going to do it, he had to do it. Yep he was just going to bring them their drinks and have a little chat with Emil. And then Emil would give him his t-shirt back, and then Leon Emil's. Why was he getting so worked up about this? That never happened to him.

"Mei," Leon was really going to do it, honestly, but when he'd almost reached the door, he saw Emil sitting in the patio and didn't have the guts to do it anymore. "You do it." Leon felt stupid and pathetic.

Mei, who was still walking closely behind Leon, sighed, but then smiled reassuringly and took the tray from Leon. "Sure, I got it." She said, entering the patio and leaving her brother inside.

Leon turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. He really needed to be alone for a bit right now (not that he'd be alone in the kitchen, but it was better than the packed restaurant).  
Why was he overreacting so much?

Okay, there was a reason he'd invited Emil. Emil was _cute_. But like, real cute. And a nice person at that. Normally he would tell someone straight forward how he felt about them, but in this case... It would freak out Emil. And not just Emil. Was what he wanted even normal? Leon had no idea what this feeling was and it kind of scared him. Kind of.

He entered the kitchen again, Yao looked up from cutting vegetables.

"Leon, why aren't you working? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I invited a friend and..." Leon's voice trailed of, but Yao had already started talking.

"Oh! You've already got friends, that's great. Are they going to the same highschool as you are going to be attending?"

"I don't know, probably." Leon responded.

"It's only a good thing that you made a friend, right?" Yao smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

Yao was right, Leon concluded. He helped his brother cutting the vegetables.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Yao asked after a while.

"A guy."

"Where have you actually met him? Not on the internet, right? Because you shouldn't just trust random people from what's that website called, timblr, temblr?"

Leon surpressed a chuckle. "It's tumblr, and I met him at the laundrette today, don't worry."

"Okay, that's good. Don't do weird things on timblr, though. I know where to find you."

Leon smirked. "Oh, really? Didn't know you were able to access the internet on your own, without my help." He said sarcastically.

"Reminding you that I'm still your boss he-" Yao was cut off by Kiku opening the door and entering the kitchen.

"Sumimasen, Leon-kun," He said, polite and Japanese as ever. "Maybe you should go ask the costumers at table twenty-four whether everything is to their liking?"

Emil said at table twenty-four.

Leon thought it over for a few seconds, and then nodded. He turned around again and exited the kitchen, leaving Yao and Kiku behind.

This time he wouldn't let his own cowardice chase him away.

He entered the patio. Okay, he was there. That was a thing. Leon lingered in around the door for about a minute, but eventually decided to just walk up there and just ask that stupid little question.

But he didn't even have to ask it. As he walked past their table, the energetic person with the totally rad wild hair asked for another beer.

"Coming," Leon said.

And then it happened.  
Leon was looking right into the eyes of Emil.  
Leon could feel the sparks flying through the air.  
He'd a difficult time remaining his face expressionless.  
He inwardly gasped.  
It was just for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Leon to realise.

He'd fallen in love with Emil.

He walked back inside and headed straight for the kitchen. When he entered it, Kiku just went out.

In the kitchen, Leon encountered his older brother, looking not like his usual self.

"Leon," Yao started solemly. "You know you can always talk to me if you have a problem? No matter what, I'll always support you."

"Shut up, old man." Leon said, annoyed, and took a bottle of beer out of fridge.

 **Sorry that Hong Kong is kind of ooc? I don't think there will be much more chapters from his point of view, this was just me trying things out. (and procrastinating, I'm kinda stuck on the meeting part (and I promised that they would interact this chapter. I didn't keep my promise i'm sorry :/). And if I had to write that, it would be very long and complicated and I didn't have time for that) I'm leaving for holiday in Slovenia tomorrow, so don't expect any updates from me for 2/3 weeks! I've never been to Slovenia, I'm quite excited.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this fic up untill now! Please review!**


End file.
